Play it Again, William
http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Arthur-Season-02/Episode-006?id=13529 *(the song begins) *Josh: Oh snap! Now what's that racket? Let me guess. It's a song. *(the song plays) *Voice: Crazy Bus, Crazy Bus, Riding On A Crazy Bus, Riding Up, Riding Down, And Driven By A Funny Clown. *(the episode begins) *Josh: Whoa. What a lovely morning. *(Josh wakes up and goes to get dressed and hears the same song playing) *(Josh groans): That song is really on my nerves! *(Josh is next seen humming a tune) *Josh: Sure is nice to get peace and quiet. *(He hears the song again and snarls and puts on some earmuffs) *(William and Stella enjoy the song, Crazy Bus) *William: I'm going crazy, Baby! *Josh: That's it. I'm through with this. Now to go play somewhere else. *Stella: Enjoy playing somewhere else. *(later, Josh has got peace and quiet) *Stella: Vroom, vroom, vroom, vroom. Beep beep! Beep beep! *Josh: That's better. Now I can practice. *(Josh practices his skills and succeeds) *Josh: Ta-dah! (hears the music playing) Great Scott! Not again. *(Josh puts the earmuffs on his ears and covers them) *William: This is fun. *Stella: Yeah. *William: Keep going. *Josh: Stop that racket! *All: Never! *Josh: Fine. *Stella: Then go play elsewhere. *(Josh is exercising) *Josh: This is good work to keep fit. *(Josh works harder) *Josh: This is the life. *(Josh hears the music) *Josh: Now what? *(Josh gasps, and puts earmuffs in his ears, but snarls) *Josh: If you two don't stop playing that song over and over again, I'll wreck that disk! *Stella: Mom, Dad, Josh says he'll wreck our disk. *Ryan: Listen, son. Shame on you. *Yin: Yeah. Upsetting your siblings. *Josh: Okay. Sorry. *Ryan: That's better. *Yin: That's more like it. *Josh: Apology accepted. *Dorothy: Go on. Play elsewhere. *William: Yeah. Go on. *Stella: We'll listen to our song. You don't need to listen to it if you want to. Now go play somewhere else. *Josh: If this keeps up, I'll never get peace and quiet. *Thomas: What's with him? *Ashley: He must relax. There's nothing to get upset for. *Jesus: But he hates that song. *Leo: We know that. *Dorothy: What can go wrong? *Trent: I hope something bad might happen. *Ashley: It might. *(William screamed in a Wilhelm scream) *Trent: What's wrong now? *William: My Crazy Bus is gone! *Ryan: Goodness. That's awful. *Yin: Very sorry to hear that. *William: I bet it's someone who hid it. *Stella: And I'm sure we'll find it. *Josh: Uh-oh. *Thomas: That's not good. *(a few moments later) *Josh: Now let's see how many discs and toys I've got. *Ashley: A lot of them. *Stella: And tell us which ones are the right ones. *Jesus: Oh dear. It looks like they've found out. *Dorothy: A number of cassettes. *Trent: And DVDs. *Leo: And tickets too. *William: I wonder what this one is. *(the film plays the Crazy Bus film) *Josh: Oh snap. *Trent: Here we go again. *Dorothy: We'd better go. *Stella: Yay! *William: Yahoo! Category:Episodes